Hollow Knight: Silksong
Silksong is a sequel to Hollow Knight which will feature Hornet as a playable character. As the lethal hunter Hornet, journey to all-new lands, discover new powers, battle vast hordes of bugs and beasts and uncover ancient secrets tied to Hornet's nature and her past. It was announced in a Kickstarter post on the 19th of December, 2014. Its release date is still to be announced. Features Discover a whole new kingdom! Explore coral forests, mossy grottos, gilded cities and misted moors as you ascend to the shining citadel at the top of the world. Engage in lethal acrobatic action! Wield a whole new suite of nimble moves as you dance between foes in deadly, beautiful combat. Craft powerful tools! Master an ever-expanding arsenal of weapons, traps, and mechanisms to confound your enemies and explore new heights. Solve shocking quests! Hunt down rare beasts, unearth ancient mysteries and search for lost treasures to fulfil the wishes of the downtrodden and restore the kingdom’s hope. Prepare for the unexpected! Face over 150 all-new foes! Beasts and hunters, assassins and kings, monsters and knights - you must defeat them all with bravery and skill! Experience a stunning orchestral score! Hollow Knight’s award-winning composer, Christopher Larkin, returns to bring melancholy melodies, symphonic strings and heart-thumping, soul strumming boss themes to the adventure. Challenge Silk Soul mode! Once you conquer the game, test your skills in an all-new mode that spins the game into a unique, challenging experience. Planned content Bosses * Steel Assassin Sharpe and two companions ** One companion resembling a flying version of Steel Soul Jinn * Lace * Various other trailer bosses Enemies * Over 150 new enemies ** Beasts ** Hunters ** Assassins ** Kings ** Monsters ** Knights NPCs * Shakra * Sherma * Garmond and Zaza * Tons of new NPCs gathered in sections called towns Areas * Whole new kingdom ** Coral forests ** Mossy grotto ** Gilded cities ** Misted moors ** Shining citadel * The Forest of Bones (?) * 3 Backer dungeons * 1 Backer village Mechanics * New playable character: Hornet * Unique moves and mechanics: ** Basic jab ** Ledge grab ** Ground/air lunge (with an active stab) ** Midair dive (with an active stab) ** Long Jump ** Backwards scuttle ** Aerial gossamer storm ** Aerial somersault ** Needle hook-shot attack ** Ranged needle throw ** Proper parry stance ** Instantaneous midair heal * Crests which will likely change the equipment slots for tools depending on the equipped Crest * Some or all tools(e.g. Weapons, Traps and Mechanisms) will be crafted ** Pimpillo: fruit-shaped bomb that explodes on impact ** Spiked ball: Hornet can pogo off it to gain height ** Lifeblood syringe: Hornet gains 2 lifeblood masks or more on activation ** Minion bugs: Spawns 4 to 5 flying red minions ** Buzzsaw: Continuously grinds in one direction through a row of enemies ** Shiv: Throws a single ranged shiv horizontally that damages enemies ** Triple Shiv: Throws 3 smaller and thinner shivs that spread out as they travel * A Quest system might be introduced * A giant Dirtcarver like creature might be used as fast travel * A new form of currency called Rosaries * "New Heroes" Misc. * Unique version of Steel Soul Mode called Silk Soul mode Gallery Playable Hornet.jpg|Initial teaser after meeting the stretch goal Hornet walk animation.gif|Hornet's walk/run animation Hornet animation 2.gif|Unknown animation Assassin bug.gif|Steel Assassin Sharpe animation Sharpe.png|Sharpe promotional art File:Sharpe_(2).png|Sharpe and two unknown companions HornetPromo1.jpg|First teaser image HornetPromo2.jpg|Second teaser image leading up to the first look announcement on Feb 14, 2019. Giant dirtcarver fasttravel.png|A Giant creature that is seen possibly used as fast travel SilksongPromo1.png SilksongPromo2.png SilksongHornet.png|Hornet promotional art Npc shakra.png|NPC Shakra promotional art Npc_sherma.png|NPC Sherma promotional art Npc_garmond_and_zaza.png|NPC Garmond and Zaza promotional art Boss lace.png|Boss Lace promotional art Hollow knight 2 quest scene.png|Questing system Hollow Knight Silksong OST - Sample|Sample track found on the Silksong official website (This has since been taken down from the official website due to it causing issues with the website) ru:Silksong Category:Additional Content